Togetherness
by Archie Medes
Summary: Mereka sama-sama akan menghadapi akhir hidup mereka. Tetapi mereka bahagia, karena mereka bersama.


**All characters are Kishimoto's belonging.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia masih ingat, 17 tahun yang lalu, gadis itu adalah teman sekelasnya disaat mereka masih berusia 5 tahun di taman kanak-kanak terkenal di pusat kota.

Dan juga dia masih ingat bahwa gadis itu adalah cinta keduanya setelah ibunya. Tidak banyak kenangan yang tertinggal di memori otaknya—mungkin gadis itu juga tidak mengingatnya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah dia dulu tertarik dengan gadis itu karena sifatnya yang pemalu, orang tua mereka yang merupakan rekan bisnis dan waktu belajar mereka di kelas yang sama hanya berdurasi 3 tahun.

Dan disinilah sekarang mereka dipertemukan. Di rumah sakit terkenal di pusat kota.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"A-Aku?"

"Ya. Uchiha Sasuke," langsung saja dia memperkenalkan dirinya ketika melihat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi karena heran.

"Aaa, ya. Hyu—,"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Aku sudah tahu namamu," tidak ada acara jabat tangan seperti yang diajarkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang tetap diapit diantara kedua kakinya, tidak berubah posisi. Membuat Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengangkat tangannya.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Tentu saja tidak baik-baik,"

Kemudian pembicaraan terhenti begitu saja. Kecanggungan tercipta. Hanya suara para ahli medis yang sibuk berlalu lalang melewati kamar pemeriksaan penyakit kronis.

"K-Kau sakit?"

"Hn."

"Kalau boleh tahu pe—"

"Kanker otak stadium 3," potong Sasuke sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah kiri—tempat Hyuuga Hinata mendudukkan dirinya, mengamati raut wajahnya.

"A-ah, maaf."

"Hn. Kau? Tidak mungkin kau akan baik-baik saja jika sudah masuk ke ruangan ini,"

"A-Acquired Imun—"

"AIDS, eh? Tidak kusangka, kau nakal juga, cih,"

"A-Aku tidak seperti itu," jelas Hinata dengan muka yang telah memerah. Menahan malu dan marah.

"Aah, jadi? _**Drugs**_, eh?"

Baiklah, ini sudah cukup. Hinata tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan menusuk dari Sasuke. Dia tidak akan keberatan jika pemuda itu terus memotong ucapannya walaupun itu sudah tergolong tidak sopan.

"P-Permisi," sekarang hanya Sasuke yang berada di dalam ruangan bernuansa putih itu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kota Tokyo, di sebuah rumah sakit ternama, keluarga Hyuuga terpaksa harus 'menitipkan' salah satu anggota keluarga mereka disana. Tidak banyak baju yang dibawa. Hanya ada sebuah koper berukuran kecil yang diletakkan disalah satu sudut kamar yang akan ditempati Hyuuga Hinata.

Tidak ada deru tangis yang terdengar. Semua kaum pria keluarga Hyuuga terkenal dengan ketegarannya. Dan anti dengan air mata tentu saja. Mungkin hanya Hinata yang matanya berkaca-kaca—bahkan Hanabi yang merupakan adiknya tidak menangis walaupun menunjukkan wajah sendu. Setelah itu, Hinata memeluk ayah, kakak dan adiknya. Tidak ada salam perpisahan. Karena Hinata berharap dia bisa kembali sehat—walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Rasanya Hinata ingin mengutuk dokter yang menggunakan suntik bekas seorang yang terkena AIDS pasca dia terserang penyakit demam. Namun, tidak ada gunanya juga. Semua telah terjadi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke ruangan yang di tempati Hinata. Tidak ada yang mengantar bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu. Hanya dia sendiri dan _**backpack**_-nya.

"U-Uchiha-san, kau salah masuk kamar,"

"Aku tahu. Hanya memastikan kau sudah berada di kamarmu,"

"M-Maksu—"

"Sampai jumpa," setelah itu suara bedebam pintu terdengar dan muka Hinata yang telah memerah.

.

.

.

Berhari-hari setelahnya, mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk menjalani berbagai jenis pengobatan.

Hinata merasa jenuh. Setiap hari dia harus menelan berbagai jenis obat agar sistem kekebalan tubuhnya tetap ada. Dan juga setiap hari dia menunggu janji kedatangan keluarganya yang nyatanya tidak pernah terlihat batang hidung mereka barang sedetik pun. Hinata hanya berharap keluarganya dapat melihat kondisinya yang semakin memburuk. Karena kesepian.

.

.

.

Ketika hari mulai senja, Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai teratas gedung rumah sakit. Seperti biasa, sprei dan sarung bantal yang dijemur dalam jumlah banyak akan menyambutnya. Semilir angin akan memainkan rambutnya serta 'bentuk' angin akan tercipta di jemuran-jemuran itu.

Namun, tampaknya ada sosok lain yang akan menemaninya di waktu senja hari ini.

"Ini.. Tempatmu?"

"Duduk saja, Sasuke-san. A-Aku akan cari tempat lain,"

Sasuke menggeserkan posisi duduknya, sehingga kursi itu muat untuk diduduki dua orang. Walaupun tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, namun mata Sasuke yang ditujukan kepada Hinata kemudian berganti arah ke tempat duduk disampingnya, merupakan undangan non-verbal, sehingga Hinata merasa enggan untuk menolak dan duduk di samping pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu.

"R-Rambutmu berkurang banyak Sasuke-san," Hinata melihata rambut Sasuke yang mudah rontok karena tertiup angin.

"Hn. Kemoterapi,"

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Tentu." Kemudian hening tercipta. Matahari mulai menuju ke ufuk barat. Langit mulai menunjukan bias jingga kemerah-merahan.

"Maaf soal kemarin,"

"S-Soal apa?," Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengamati langit senja.

"Penyakitmu,"

"Aah, tidak apa-apa. Semua orang juga akan berpikiran seperti itu pada awalnya," kemudian hening tercipta kembali. Keduanya sama-sama menikamti pemandangan indah yang diciptakan alam.

Senja di musim panas. Matahari terbenam. Semua terasa damai. Dan rasa kesepian terkikis sedikit.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, mereka terlihat lebih sering bersama. Pada jam makan siang dan waktu senja selalu dinikmati bersama-sama. Bahkan mereka pernah kabur dari rumah sakit untuk pergi ke pasar malam.

"S-Sasuke-san, i-ini," Hinata menyodorkan sebungkus plastik berwarna biru muda.

"Topi? Hasil _**knitting**_-mu, eh? Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

"Ya. B-Bagus. Rambutmu yang membotak jadi tertutupi," canda Hinata sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakainya setiap hari. Jadi aku akan terlihat keren setiap hari, bukan?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi gembil Hinata, "Aah, S-Sasuke-san sudah keren sejak dulu kok,"

"Sejak dulu?"

"Y-Ya, saat kita sekelas di taman kanak-kanak," muka Hinata semakin memerah.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingatku, eh?"

"He-em," angguk Hinata.

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Hinata, kemudian melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Sejak hubungan mereka semakin dekat, kamar mereka disatukan—tentu saja karena Sasuke yang meminta dan memaksa Hinata agar mau. Tempat tidur mereka hanya di pisahkan oleh selembar tirai berwarna toska. Setiap malam, mereka akan berbagi cerita. Tentang keluarga, cita-cita yang tertunda maupun kisah hidup mereka yang sepi akan kasih sayang.

.

.

.

"Besok, aku akan menjalani kemoterapi lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan bosan.

"Eh? Kalau begitu, Sasuke-san harus kuat. Tetap semangat menjalani pengobatan," Hinata merasa miris. Dia telah patah semangat menjalani pengobatan yang dirasa tidak berguna. Tidak ada dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya sekarang.

"Hn. Terima kasih. Kamu juga,"

"Ya, Sasuke-san. Semoga sembuh."

Esoknya, Sasuke dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Sedangkan Hinata tetap berada di kamarnya. Hingga berhari-hari, Sasuke tidak kembali ke kamar tersebut. Dan Hinata akan tetap menunggu teman seperjuangannya kembali. Mereka akan tetap sama-sama berjuang hidup walaupun mereka tahu bahwa hidup mereka seperti tinggal sehelai rambut.

.

.

.

Waktu itu, hampir mendekati tengah malam, pintu kamar Hinata dibuka. Para perawat membantu Sasuke, menempatkan dia pada tempat tidurnya.

Hinata yang masih terjaga, pura-pura tertidur. Menunggu Sasuke berbicara, memberi kabar. Namun, hingga tengah malam terlewati, Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

"M-Maaf," ucapnya parau.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf," 'Maaf karena hanya sebatas disini aku bisa menemanimu'

'Maaf karena aku terlalu lemah melawan penyakit ini'

'Maaf karena aku tidak pernah berani mengatakan aku menyayangimu'

"S-Sasuke-san?"

"S-Sasuke-san? T-Tolong jawab.."

"S-Sasuke-san!"

Jika Sasuke tertidur, akan terdengar dengkuran halus, namun hanya hening yang tertinggal. Darah dari hidung Sasuke menodai tempat tidurnya. Hinata menahan isak tangis sepanjang pagi.

01.23 Pagi di musim gugur, Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan dunia ini.

23 hari setelah kepergian teman sekamarnya, Hyuuga Hinata ditemukan telah tidak bernyawa di kamarnya. Akibat duka dan kesepian mendalam.

.

.

.

**Omake.**

Hari ini di pasar malam di dekat rumah sakit, terlihat sepasang muda yang bergandengan tangan. Setelah membeli tiket masuk, si pemuda mengeluarkan _**handycam**_ dan merekan kegiatan mereka. Wajah mereka tampak bahagia.

"Hari ini, aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia.."

"H-Hyuuga Hinata.."

"Akan berkencan.." Kemudian terdengar kata 'apa' dan 'ayolah, cuma sekali seumur hidup, tunjukkan wajahmu yang paling bahagia'

Kemudian mereka menaiki _**Merry go round, **_memasuki wahana rumah hantu, adu memanah di salah satu stand yang terdapat disana, memancing ikan mainan, menikmati manisan gula-gula kapas dan yang terakhir menaiki biang lala.

Pada saat berada didalam biang lala, Sasuke merekam dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan, "Semoga, kita berdua akan saling menemani hingga ajal menjemput. Dan semoga dikehidupan berikutnya, kita dapat bertemu kembali, dan saling melengkapi."

Dan kemudian Sasuke mengarahkan _**handycam**_-nya ke arah pipi Hinata, dan mencium pipinya.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Reviews and critics are very welcome.**


End file.
